A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by skittellgirl
Summary: What do you get a guy for his 488th? From the Date series


Title: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Summary: What do you get a guy for his 488th? From the "Date" Series

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Barely have enough money to own this computer.

Rating: R to NC-17

Correen looked up, amused, as Henry Fitzroy paced the office that she worked in with her boss, Vicki Nelson. Vicki was Henry's girlfriend, and she usually communicated with Henry very well. However, this week she was intentionally leaving him in the dark for a very important reason- Henry's birthday was coming up. Henry hadn't been thrilled at the fact that she, quote, "wanted to surprise you, old man, for a change". Ever since, he had either paced the office, frustrated, or tried to pry the details out of Correen, who was being uncharacteristically uncooperative.

"Correen, come on, tell me. I promise I'll make it worth it," he said, with all of the cheeky smile and charming dimples that he could muster.

"No way," she replied, grinning at him. "Vicki would have my head. And I know that you won't use your vampire voodoo on me.."

"Vampire charisma," he corrected her, frowning.

"Whatever," she huffed. "Anyway, I know that you won't use your powers on me, so forget it. I promised Vicki and that is that."

"Fine," Henry pouted, plopping into a chair in a very unroyal fashion.

Correen sniggered, then looked at her watch. "Oh, my God! I was supposed to meet Stephen a half-hour ago!"

"Ah, yes, the new boyfriend," Henry smiled. "Is he treating you well? Because if not I'll beat him up."

"You sound like Vicki," Correen responded. "Yes, he is. He's great. I really like him. He is a student, and is actually normal- so far."

"So far," Henry echoed. "Go ahead. I'll close up the office."

"Thank you," she replied. She picked up her coat and ran out the door. Henry watched her go, tracked her until she was safely in a cab, and then began to unashamedly search for clues to his birthday gift. He didn't have a lot of luck, until he found a piece of paper in a drawer in Vicki's desk. He looked at it, and frowned.

"Why does Vicki have a receipt for a photographer?" he wondered aloud.

Henry's birthday arrived far too slowly for him. He had been with Vicki several times since he had searched the office, but all he could ever pry from her was a "You'll see." Although, the method she had been using to distract him hardly caused him any distress. He was torn from that thought by the sight of the woman herself, standing before him in his apartment. "Are you ready?" she asked, breaking his train of concentration.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. She smiled, and said, "It's just the outfit I wore on our first date, Henry. No big deal"

"It was the beginning of the happiest time of my life," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes as he softly kissed her. She smiled again, and said, "Come on, Your Grace. We're going to be late."

It turned out that the first part of their evening was a revival of old horror films at a nearby movie house. Henry spent most of the time laughing quietly, trying not to disturb the obviously confused patronage. Vicki had been laughing, too, which he found pretty encouraging. He thought to her in the middle of the movie, "It seems you are becoming somewhat of an expert on these matters." She grinned, and thought back, "Well, I am having a hot love affair with a vampire. What do you expect?"

"Hot love affair?" he asked silently. "Does that bode well for the rest of our evening?"

"You'll see, Your Grace," she silently responded. "Patience is a virtue."

Henry just shot her a smirk and settled back in to watch the rest of the film. When the movie ended, Vicki turned to him and said, "Well, are you ready for your present?"

"Very much so," he grinned, as he lead her out of the movie house on his arm. She smiled, and said, "Let's go back to my place."

Henry walked into the familiar home, with Vicki close behind him. She said, "Sit down and wait here. I'll be back." He sat on the couch, and waited impatiently for what seemed like a very long time. When Vicki returned, she was wearing a robe, which Henry found odd, and was holding a package in her hands. She handed it to him, eyes sparkling. "Here. Go ahead and open it."

Henry did so, and revealed a photo album. He opened the cover, and gasped. It was full of pictures of not only Vicki, but Correen and Dr. Sagara and a host of the people he loved, taken in the park. They were all framed by sunlight. Beautiful, dazzling sunlight was the backdrop of every single photo. Vicki explained, "I know that you can never see us in the daylight naturally, so I thought that this might be the next best thing. What do you think?"

He was stunned. He turned to her and said, "I all the years I have lived, I have never had a gift quite as thoughtful as this. I can't believe you went to all this trouble. I love it. Thank you."

"Oh, it wasn't a lot of trouble," she said, blushing. "I found this photographer that was really good with natural photography and…."

The next statement she would have made was cut off by a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the feel of his lips and the comfort of his arms. She allowed him a few moments more exploration of her mouth, and then pulled away. "Wait one minute. You forgot to look at the _other_ pictures."

Puzzled, he turned to the page that had been separated from the others by a divider. He growled as he took in these photos. Vicki was the only one in them, clad in a red and white teddy and garter set that he had never imagined seeing her in in his wildest fantasies. It hit him like a thunderbolt, and he growled to her, "Don't tell me the photographer saw you like this. I'll have to erase every memory he's ever had, I swear it."

"Relax, territorial boy," she replied, surprisingly aroused at his jealousy. "I took those with a timed camera. I hope that I remembered your house colors correctly."

"You did," he replied. "Hmm…. These are quite stimulating. I hope that the negatives are safe."

"They are," she replied. "I'll bet this answers any questions you had about that photography receipt you found."

"You knew?" he asked. Although he couldn't imagine why he was surprised.

"I knew you'd find it," she replied, smirking. "Why do you think I left it there instead of taking it over to Correen's like the tickets and the book? I thought you might need a little- titillation."

"You naughty wench," he replied, smiling. "Teasing me on my birthday, Victoria? That's not very nice."

"I'm not teasing," she replied seductively. "Wanna see the live version of that picture?"

With that, she dropped her robe. Henry's eyes went black as he saw her, clad in the very lingerie that she had modeled in the photographs. He growled again, and could no longer restrain himself. He picked her up and carried her, bridal-style, to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and removed her outfit so swiftly she went dizzy. He grinned, and said, "I know I unwrapped my present rather quickly, love, but I promise to unwrap myself slowly."

"Oh, lord," she moaned. He was going to torture her by stripping slowly. He smiled, and said, "Well, you do deserve some payback for driving me mad this week. And it _is _my birthday. I can do whatever I want."

"Yes, you can," she replied, and Henry stopped. "What?"

"That is my final gift," she replied softly. "You can do. Whatever. You. Want. To. Me."

"Are you sure," he asked. She nodded, and said "I trust you."

"Lie back on the bed and relax," he ordered softly. She complied, and he grinned again. He turned on all of the lights, so she wouldn't miss a moment of the show. He toed off his shoes and socks first, and grinned at her. He removed his jacket, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and, grinning devilishly, tossed it to her. She picked it up, and whistled loudly. He then, very slowly, pulled off his belt and slacks. Vicki grinned widely when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything else.

He sauntered over to her like a Cheshire cat. He leaned close, and whispered, "I am going to make you come so many times tonight you'll be lucky to walk." He then straddled her on the bed, and kissed her deeply. He pulled her hands over her head, and said, "Don't move them. Let me do all the work."

"But it's your birthday. Shouldn't you be having the fun?" Vicki asked, as he began to lightly kiss her neck and work his way down.

"I am," he replied. "Watching you writhe, hearing your voice call my name, hearing the rush of your blood as you come, makes me happier than you can ever know. I am honored to bring you such pleasure."

"God, you know how to talk to a girl," she panted, as his lips and tongue moved even lower.

"Enough talking," he replied, and with that his tongue and hands found her wetness. He held her hips firmly, as his mouth and tongue worked over her most sensitive spot. She came almost immediately, but Henry didn't stop. He kept on working her until she came again, and then again, finally begging him for a break. He indulged her, and allowed her to catch her breath.

"Oh, God, that was…" she started, unable to speak. He grinned, and said, "Glad you enjoyed it. Now I want something else."

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Birthday cake," he replied. He got up, and disappeared for a moment. He returned with frosting that he had somehow found in Vicki's cabinets. Grinning again, he took the frosting, and covered her rock-hard nipples. He laved at them with his tongue, and she used all of her stubbornness and determination not to grab his soft curls. He traced a line all the way up to her chin from her breastbone, and as he licked up this path, he entered her body with his now throbbing manhood. She cried out, and could no longer keep her hands still as she grabbed his shoulders. As he rode her, Henry somehow flipped them over so he was entering her from behind, her face pressed against the bed. He pulled her hair from her neck and just as he came inside of her wetness, he bit down, allowing her blood to fill his mouth once more. She let out a guttural wail, and came right with him.

As they lay together, Henry smiled and said to Vicki, "Well, that was four. How many more can we achieve tonight?"

"Henry!" Vicki laughed. "Well, our personal best is six so far. Although we probably should have been paying more attention on that stakeout."

"Well, it is my birthday for a few more hours," he smirked. "I think that I can arrange something."

As the day came on, Henry sat satisfied in the bed. He had managed to break their personal best record, for both him and Vicki. Vicki, who actually was walking a little oddly, got out of the bed and began setting up the blackout curtains she had purchased so that Henry would be safe in her home as well as his own during the day. The task done, she turned to find that the sun must have indeed risen, because Henry was once again "dead to the world". She climbed back into bed with him, and stroked his soft curls. "I love you, my bastard prince," she murmured, before sleep claimed her as well. There they would lay for the rest of the day, a vampire prince and his queen.

It truly was a pretty picture.


End file.
